My Enemy, My Lover
by D.Lady Red.D
Summary: Thaladona you had captured my heart long ago. Am under you spell, my love set me free.
1. Chapter 1

**World of warcraft Belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I own my storyline and Charactar.**

* * *

><p>"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."<br>― Marilyn Monroe

* * *

><p>AN: I really wanna thank my friend A.s for helping me in this.

& Alex thank you for putting up with me and reading over and over even though I can tell that you wanna kick me some times XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter -1<strong>

* * *

><p>I won't start my story with describing the weather, or how perfect my life is if that is what you are expecting. I won't cry my heart out, I wasn't raised up like that. If I learned anything thing during my long years, it would be to live for yourself and not for the others. But, let's go back to the start. to the very start that made me the person that I am today.<p>

I belong to Night Elves of Darnassus. As I was born to a loving family. You can scratch the loving part it doesn't count when one of your parents hates you but, anyway my family was will known here. As hunters for sure they had their glory and fame. I guess all the unfortunate events that happened in our beloved Azeroth helped in building our strength. but, everything has a price, those wars killed our kind and brought savages to our land.

I never enjoyed my childhood as it was stolen from me. it wasn't fair when I had to grow up alone, it made me lonelier. I had no one at all.

I had older brothers who were also hunters, I loved them, I really did. I always wondered why did my mother hated me? why was I left alone here in this huge house?

her answer was simple. "you need to learn. How to you think you will be a strong hunteress someday." I still hear her voice tell this very day.

I really don't know when I started to hear these strong voices in my head. I don't know from where I got the strength to rebel on them. But, all I know is enough is enough. I really did hate my life. People always seems to find away to bring me down.

* * *

><p>In that stormy night I gathered all my belonging and started my new life.<p>

I was young, untrained useless as a broken weapon. I turned to have one last look at my Darnassus, it was fading. I hoped that my father will forgive me someday.

After hours of traveling in this ruthless weather I was finally at the gate of Stormwind. Up to this point it was easy for me to handle these Forest creatures. I was really proud as I was learning slowly.

I knew that I was a gifted huntress even though I was still young and weak but, I managed to take care of myself. I kept my traveling for years and I never stopped training. Knowledge was my aim.

As I grew older I became the huntress I wanted to be a fearless one. And I was back in Stormwind after my long travels.

* * *

><p>After four long years of traviling my legs brought me back to Stormwind. I booked myself a room that night and fell into deep slumber.<p>

I don't don't know what got into me that night. I was dreaming about him my Thaladona. He was perfect, too perfect. Days didn't do us justice. Maybe because he belonged to the horde, or maybe beacuse there was something he was hiding. I was heartless, I pushed him away. mon amour I had to push you away, I can't be this kind of a woman.

Even though I wished I could see you again. Days went by, am sure you moved on. I was desperate I wanted to see you again I really missed you even though I heard the news verifing you death, but what can I do? I loved you. I woke up with warm tears covering my face.

I decided to join battle ground. when he was still alive we use to run into each other. It was kind of funny to fight him in a battle ground, each time he would make sure I would leave the battle with a deep wound.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up and placed my heavy armor on. I walked the busy streets of Stormwind as I needed to fix some of my gear, while I was leaving I pumped into someone. I ablogized to him before turning I was stunned to see who was facing me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter -2-

* * *

><p>I felt weird because Julius, my brother was the one, who I ran into I apologized, and He smiled briefly at me and off he went. This was the first time that I have met any of my household after almost four long years, and my closest brother didn't know me.<p>

How did I feel at this moment? Not happy for sure, I left because it was clear that I was the black sheep.

Bellona is my name. As powerful I became I still when I remember my mother's face, I am not powerful anymore.

I promised myself that I will never look back, never to do so. I always kept dreaming about my father and my brother Julius.

* * *

><p>Hours later I saw Julius signing for Warsong gulch; it is a ten man fight, capping flags. I felt weird I was looking for a reason to join and my brother give it to me now.<p>

As soon as I got summoned, I realized that all of us the ten fighters were trapped in a room waiting for the cry of war to start.

Julius was patting his cat, which was more than happy at the moment. I summoned my spirit cat, who came running right next to me sniffing my hands.

Minutes later the great gate was open, and all of the fighters were reaching for the battle field. Our captain was an annoying DK who did a great job keeping us alive. I was assigned to get our flag back along with two guys, as we made our way to the Alliance camp what I saw I can't comprehend, I was a fighter by sprit but, this is hard.

"Dam you Pala!" I was running like crazy after that pala, what was he dps, tank, healer? WTH?

And of course I couldn't lay a finger on that pala as I was standing face to face with the horde DK, who was holding their flag, and of course with his style of fighting I knew that he knows every single dirty trick, he was heartless those iced eyes they only shared hatred, mercy looked like a myth for him. He was willing to cap the flag as we lost it, I was shooting everything I had trying to stop him, but my body wasn't following any order I was speechless he silenced me.

As fast as I managed I used my trinket but, it was too late he already capped the flag and walked past me, keeping me alive for a reason. I stretched my hand to my back and grabbed an arrow as I sat my target and as soon as I released that arrow, I heard a loud shout coming from him. I could see a deep cut on his shoulder he turned to face me and looked at his wounded shoulder.

* * *

><p>She wanted to move closer to the blood elf to continue the fight but, luck wasn't on her side a horn was released to call for the end of the fight and this war was wan by the horde.<p>

The wounded blood elf smirked at her as he pulled the arrow out of his wounded shoulder and through it on the floor leaving the battle field. Bellona stood there in that spot staring at the arrow Bellona looked around to see the horrific seen of dead people.

She felt devastated when she saw how the situation was. They didn't only lose but, a lot of souls were damaged here today. It was her pet the grabbed her attention, as she licked her hand, the sprit cat was trying to wake her up from her shock. She looked down at her pet and patted her head. She called her mount and rode back on her mount once again heading out of the battle.

* * *

><p>After leaving the battle ground I was passing near winterspring, this land always fascinated me, it is so breath taking, I now about it because of my brother Julius who use to share his journeys with me all the time. Thinking about those days made me smile, but my smile didn't last for a long as I spotted a party of hordes gathering around a motionless body.<p>

She stared from distance observing until her eyes could finally recognize that body. She moved stealthy calmly as possible followed by her sprit cat that enjoyed stalking on people.

All her anger was set on an Orc warrior, that bastard was welling to attack that body, but Bellona wasn't willing to let any of them touch him again. She ordered her cat to dash as she, was slowing him with dazing arrows. The Orc charged at her, and before he came near her she disengaged giving her the chance to finish him.

As soon as their leader was down she was surrounding by four of the horde. She felt relieved taking the warrior first that was a right call the rest should be easy if nothing went wrong. She felt that a frozen bolt hit her left shoulder she spotted the mage right away and as fast as possible he was down to join another member of his party.

She was left to face a druid, healer and a hunter just like herself. She felt cold and numb the next decision must be taken fast the hunter or the druid? Or was it the healer?

She froze in there she felt lost and she knew every minutes counts now. Her hand trembled unwillingly in fear. It was then when the unexpected happen the hunter was lying on the ground dead. The healer was casting waves of healing but, no use he was already gone.

I turned at once to face the creature that was lying on the ground; he wasn't on the ground anymore. He was on his feet behind me aiming for the healer and soon he was gone.

The druid vanished I was looking around I knew the druid didn't die he was trying to ambush us we were his pry now. I stood there shooting every flayer I had trying to expose his location but, soon enough the hunter was on the ground.

The druid ripped the life out of him and that cowered vanished. I kneeled next to the dying hunter trying to help him. "Hang in there." He was shocking "it's too late." There was a smile on his face "am sorry baby sis," her eyes were wide open he was her brother Julius for sure, now she had doubt before but, now she was socking in her tears) no, no Julius I can't lose you Please.

* * *

><p>End chapter<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter -3-

* * *

><p>I was sitting next to him trying not to collapse. It seems like he felt my fear as he held my hand, trying to confer me "is that really you sis?" his words were heavy; I could tell that it was taking all his strength.<p>

Tears were forming in my eyes he knew that this was his end. And soon enough there was a faint smile on his lips "am sorry, am sorry for everything Bella. Please forgive me." His voice was so emotional I knew that this will be the last time to see him.

His head was in my lap, as I held him there helplessly, whining as the weight became heavier each moment. I couldn't contain myself anymore, tears escaped my eyes. I was looking at his face, wishing that he would open his eyes; I forgive him he is my brother after all.

I really wanted to morn him, I couldn't even bury him as I heard a noise heading my direction, I feared that they might be a party of the hordes. I looked at him one last time and whispered "may the light guide your path," As I left him there unwillingly.

After a couple of minutes of observing I realize that they were alliance soldiers, the one that scared me earlier, I wanted to show myself, but to my shock Ray my older brother was among them.

Ray's eyes were fixed on him; he was questioning himself at the beginning. He didn't believe that there was a chance that this was Julius. And soon enough his worst dream came true as he un-mounted himself and stepped closer to him, kneeling to check his pulse. But, dear god it was too late.

* * *

><p>I was there I saw everything; I saw how his precious life was taken away from him. And I was there when he was buried. This feeling is killing me; I don't know what it is. Was it fear? Was it anger?<p>

My life had many ups and downs, but losing him wasn't supposed to happen.

I waited for hours in the shadows, waiting for them to leave. Finally, I found myself standing in front of his grave. It felt weird; this is my last goodbye.

"I swear I'll rip him open, I promise you this." (This was meant for the one who killed him.)

I called my mount, and I started my new journey. What happened earlier made me think again, it was time to go home. I had unfinished business there.

* * *

><p>During her traveling memories were hunting her, she was seeing his face over &amp; over again.<p>

_"You useless girl, do you really believe that this locket really exists?" these were the words of her own mother._

_"Why not?" I was looking at her; I swear that what I was doing._

_I saw as her rage was forming in front of me, "we go to real war, and what do you do? Huh?" she kept ongoing "you read this book over and over, but you never learn."_

_She give me one cold look "your stupid that's why I will never ever waste my time on you, not to mention there is absolutely no one here is willing to teach you."_

_"Why are you saying that?" I was looking at her as my tears were running "father always believed in me so is_ Julius."

_She smirked at me "are they here now? Are they teaching you? No you are left behind." _

Sometimes things might get out of hands with her. She really saw me as an empty shell.

* * *

><p>When she finally reached Stormwind she knew what has to be done. The road that was leading her home it was long and brutal journey as the waves slammed against the ship continually.<p>

There it was her home land clear in front of her, as if challenging her to enter.

"It has been a long four years Darnassus, four long years," she whispered to herself.

She made her way to her house through the city, trying not to pull any attention. As she approached her house she took each step slowly. She pushed the door and the memories where floating. But, her memory line was cut as she heard a loud cry from within the house.

"You pathetic reason for a man, you couldn't save him." it was more a state that a question, that voice lord she was in there.

Ray's eyes were red "am sorry, I found him dead."

Hera my mother really hated him more and shouted higher "dead? You weren't there when he died?"

I could see her eyes through the window, while she was shooting daggers at Ray "you don't know who killed your brother?"

He could only feel pain and shame "I ..."

* * *

><p>Bellona wanted to leave she didn't want to see any of this. She escaped this hell long ago. All what she wanted to know that they were doing fine? As she got on her mount once again she saw her father moving her direction she placed her hood, as her tears were forming.<p>

She wanted to run to him, to hug him. But she pulled herself together.

Her father kept walking ignoring her. "Am sorry for your lose sir," she spoke quietly and left right away. He turned right away to see the person who spoke to him but, that person was already gone.

* * *

><p>Bellona wanted to leave she didn't want to see any of this. She escaped this hell long ago. All what she wanted to know that they were doing fine? As she got on her mount once again she saw her father moving her direction she placed her hood, as her tears were forming.<p>

She wanted to run to him, to hug him. But she pulled herself together.

Her father kept walking ignoring her. "Am sorry for your lose sir," she spoke quietly and left right away. He turned right away to see the person who spoke to him but, that person was already gone.

That was the last time I sat a foot there in my beloved home Darnassus. I decided to join the battle field again, maybe it can ease some of my pain.

I got ready and called my spirit cat to fight next to me, this battle wasn't better the alliance were jinxed when it came to battle field.

I was still near Darnassus when everything happen an attack was assigned & I saw the process I thought that this raid was aiming the great priestess. But, to my shock they were ignoring the temple heading to the inner part of the city aiming for my house. I stealth and watched from a distance as the battle was happening near me.

The three hunters were fighting a whole raid of the horde. As the hunters presented perfection and their enemies were worried. Though they were much more but, my family was stronger.

My father saw a warriar trying to approach; he shoots him right away leaving him dead on the cold floor. An undead mage was casting a spell and Ray disturbed as Hera executed him, it was bloody down there but, they were doing just fine. But, things flipped soon enough when a rogue was creeping at my father from the back.

I realized that Ray wasn't on the same page. And Hera was already wounded they were collapsing. As the rogue was right behind my father willing to stab him, Ray located him but, it was too late, I whispered to myself "no I won't allow this to happen again." I brooked my stealth and caused the rogue to drop his dagger as I landed on my knees leaving him exposed to be attack by Ray, he used the opportunity and the rogue was dead.

Minutes later Ray was looking at me in shock, so was my father. Wait I know this look (he is grateful for saving his life.)

But, that idiot who is called Ray was eyeing me.

The fighting was still ongoing I joined the group since Hera was wounded. Seconds later When the raid realized that they were losing they retreated leaving the city as fast as they could.

The old hunter came my direction "thank the heavens you were around child." he was Smiling warmly at me "you are a life savoir."

Hera was on the floor staring at Bellona and her eyes were wide open. Only one word escaped her lips "thank you." that was a first, she never thanked anyone. Anyone who knew Hera perfectly he would felt a jolt of electricity hitting him right away.

Ray was giving Bella a doubtful eye "how did you know about the attack?" there was a pause "I don't believe that you just fell from the sky."

Bellona always hated Ray every inch in her body did "no I didn't." another pause "I was passing by and I saw the raid, I assumed they were hiding toward the priestess. But, I was shocked to see them all heading here."

Ray snorted in disbelief "shocked? You don't know who we are?" he was arrogant and yes he needed to die.

His father hit him hard on the head "shut up boy," as he give him a mad look "can't you see She saved my life". Ray rolled his eyes.

And a smile was drawn on Bellona's face "am happy that both of you and your family are safe. Please take care," She smiled again at him and left.

But the old hunter spoke once again "may the light guide you my child."

* * *

><p>Bellona heard his words and tears were falling on her cheeks. For a night elf Bellona had a small form. Even when she turned to be a fine woman she still had a small figure. But, when it came to fighting and being a huntress she was a leader of her own class.<p>

Days passed and the traveling made Bellona sick. She knew that she needs to get out of Azeroth and to head to the outland for new adventures. But, something wired was happening on the way she heard that an attack is to be expected on storm wind.

These attacks are so random, and lately they are happening continuously. The leaders tried to understand why these attacks were held, but they had no luck.

Anyway she kept thinking should I go on or shall I join the fight in storm wind instead?

After hours of traveling the ship automatically changed it root to Stormwind, and Bellona took that as a sign to come here.

When she was off the ship the attack was already on. They weren't aiming the king they were destroying. There is something wrong for sure here.

* * *

><p>Soon enough she was caught in action as she pulled an arrow and aimed a healer, he was an easy target as he died soon. She realized that she needs to go to a higher area for better vision. She move quickly and calmly until she was on top of the auction house and she was aiming for her next target, an orc warrior who was trying to kill some innocent child and he met the same dreadful fate as the paladin soon enough.<p>

She kept targeting people from up there; **_until_** she spotted him he was there right in front of her that moron who destroyed her life.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how to feel. Seeing him in front of her like that was unpredictable, Julius image was right in front of her. That man need to pay for killing her brother.<p>

What happened next was fast, as she automatically stretched her hand to her spinal, pulling a red glowing arrow not taking her eye off him, because she knew perfectly that she can lose him to this crowd.

As soon as the arrow was released, a smile covered her face, but her victory didn't last long as she was dragged to the ground by a death grip.

Her landing was agonizing as her legs smashed against the hard concert, causing her nearly to lose her steadiness.

At that moment she didn't care much about the person who was fighting her at the moment, but her eyes were searching for the arrow, that she released earlier. She was pleased to see that druid sinking in his own blood; as he got a savor of his own remedy," in your face sucker."

But, once again there was this death grip that was developing around her, pulling her to someone. She was standing face to face with all blacked bulletproof man in front of her.

Bella started to tremble as she felt cold, her eyes were searching the zone looking for the cause, until her eyes were fixed on the ice trap that was jamming her. She cursed her luck as she couldn't undo it now.

Luckily a paladin was nearby; he was kind enough dispel the spell. Poor thing didn't last long as they suck the life out of him.

And once again I was gripped by a death grip. Really right now am starting to get irritated with this guy.

Who is this guy? Isn't there anyone else he can annoy beside me?

My real fight started when he started to drag me towered him, his grip was titan. Minutes later I was greeted with a glowing icy blue eyes, that's the only thing I could see.

* * *

><p>End chapter<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter -4-

* * *

><p>As I turned to face him I was greeted with his icy blue eyes, they are so cold, so much hate! can a soul really hate to this extend?<p>

I stood helpless (defeated) in front of him as words seemed to fail me. This was the worst thing that ever had happened to me my mind & body was not functioning anymore.

It was too dark to see anything, but the smell of blood was stronger as I snapped out of my thoughts once again to drawn in his bottomless eyes. It was just a matter of time before he closed the distance between us, looking at me or should I say looking though me.

He was a huge for a blood elf. He seemed young but again the age of a blood elf can deceive you. I was lucky as minutes later the sun was rising in the horizon. This time I could see him clearly he has a pale skin, and his blond hair seemed lighter with the sun rays reflecting against it.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" that was the only words that escaped my lips.<p>

He didn't answer me at first but, seconds later "I guess you will never know."

Bella eyes traveled once again to the stranger, he was will belt which didn't mean a thing to Bellona.

Horde scum, he thinks he can gather some of these mercenaries and invade our cities. They are not living creature, which is my opinion they are nothing but ugly monsters.

"What happened to you huntress, weren't you minutes ago admiring me?" he stated with a wide smirk across his handsome face.

"Your kind deserve to die, you disgust me you horde scum." She spitted out.

His feature seems to harden "you are in no position to stand against me huntress, not with your low rank."

Bellona ignored his statement as she closed her eyes. She needed to focus, her plan was crazy but she needed to try at least.

She never did such a thing before she used all her strength to create a huge gap between them as she disengaged. It was a new ability she just discovered and it was a total success.

The death knight lifted an eye brow "are you kidding me? I was having a good time," he wasn't amuse he was too lazy to follow her around.

Bellona was looking at him as she finally seemed to understand that she is to fight him for real now.

"Make this easy on yourself and step aside. My war is not with you," he added smoothly.

I made no sound at all. "I guess this is your answer," I don't know how this happened I was smashed against the nearest wall. My skull was bounding as I couldn't move my hand and my vision became blurry.

"This was too easy. Say you final prayers," he whispered in my ears.

I was waiting for his mighty sword to cut me to Pieces, but it never happened.

* * *

><p>I knew that it was stupid to stand against such a power, but seconds later he was on his knees looking at me as an arrow cut him deep.<p>

"What in the name of …" he hissed as he saw his blood. He gathers his strength and barely balanced himself.

I didn't hesitate as I escaped him without looking back.

Then I saw the face of my guardian angel, I felt that my tears might start falling. Daddy was here for me in the right timing.

The death knight eyed me as I saw a wicked smile drawn on his lips, as he whispered something in the cold air. He called his yak and retreated leaving the city.

"Are you okay?" my dad stepped closer as he started to check my wounded head. "This is a deep cut, you need a healer child."

I was scared at this moment "no need," the words were so low that I felt like I was a ghost.

"No need?" he was looking at me as I was losing it.

"I think he did hit you r head hard, that bastard. Come on let's fix you then we'll talk."

Then we'll talk? There was a millions scenarios in my head why talk? What possibly he wants to talk about?

After I was fully healed, he was looking at me, in those eyes there were many emotions, but he was the one to speak.

"You were leaving again, weren't you?" he inhaled "did you think that I won't recognize you? "He took another step closer to me "I wasn't sure if it was you, the day when you came by the house, I had my doubt, but now I know for sure, you are my child."

* * *

><p>End Chapter -4-<p>

There is still more to come:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was away for a while I was thinking if I really should go on with story or not. but, it seems that this story hunts me XD

* * *

><p>Chapter -5-<p>

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of my father. My dear father, I missed him so much. I was fooling myself when I thought that he will welcome me back right away because There was that look in his eyes, the look to address an enemy I knew then that I hurt him, I was the reason for his pain I lost his trust.<p>

"What were you thinking? Leaving like that?" he said closing his eyes slowly. I felt sadness in his voice.

"Am sorry Father, Please believe me," I was trying to defend myself but the words where failing me. I know I am selfish. No, I am a cowered if I didn't want to come back all those years it was because I was afraid of his moment. How could I walk away like this?

It was his emotionless words what brought my attention back to him, "you're back darling?" he whispered sarcastically.

I was begging Elune, his fury was terrifying me. My father was never this kind of a man, the kind that loses it fast. He took a deep breath as he calmed himself. But, once again his arguments came out as bullets aiming my direction hurting me deeply.

"I never imagined you to be this kind of a person Bella. When did you turned to be so cruel?" he said.

"I believed I raised a strong daughter to trust, to be honored with. And to love more than anything in this word," He kept on going as his voice was rising "Not to be left ages wandering if you will ever come back Wandering if you are still breathing," he pause and his voice lowered again "I always feared the worst for you my child. What if she had been caught by the horde, or worse what if she has been turned into one of that undead servant of the lich king?" His voice was high again "what if's never left me Bella! What a father is supposed to do when he is in such a situation? What are you expecting me to do now?" he was helpless, he felt betrayed by his own child he was just looking at me like any other worried father would.

* * *

><p>All those years were hard enough for her. But, hearing such words coming from the mouth of the most trusted person in her life kept her empty she was happy to know that he still care for her.<p>

But, when she thought that she has the right to answer, to fix the entire situation. She joined the reunion. Her mother, her dear mother Hera was right in front of her. Giving her a disturbing look, as a smirk covered her face "why on Azeroth did you come back for?" she said coldly.

Bella held her ground she felt that one of her nightmare was becoming a reality. Bella stared at her. Hera gaze was fixed at her daughter as she spoke her mind "Look at her all grown up looking at me like that."

She could tell that Her had enough as he turned and started to walk away . Bella tried to rush after him but, her mother was blocking the way.

Hera was enjoying this, torturing her daughter asking her "you are not willing to stay I hope." Bella felt small again it was this kind of treatment what brock her long ago, she though that she broke free from her old self but, it seems like that child is still lost within her. Hera saw her weakness and smirked at her adding "Or maybe you were willing to come home and settle in again?"

Bella shivered this place is painful for her. Her tears were gathering in her eyes. (Julian why did you have to die? she was asking herself. "No," she was trying to hide her tears "it's not like you want me here anyway."

Hera was amused and Bella really did grow up, but she saw her weak side even though she saw her fighting earlier "will, it seems that I under estimated you my child but, you are still weak." Bella narrowed her eyes as if questioning her. But, it was hard for her to believe that she was defeated by her own daughter so she left her alone.

After her mother finally decided to let her be for the time being She followed her father she needed to talk to him to find him; he needed to hear her side of the story. She roamed Stormwind looking for him, until she saw him sitting outside the Elwynn Forest. She rushed to him, staying quietly next to him searching for the right words.

"I know that you don't want to listen to me," her ears fell down, she felt tiered and mad. "But, please Father listen to my side of story." she was reaching for his hand. He looked her, waiting for her to start talking.

He was filled with sadness "why did you leave then if you were the victim?"

Bella was quite for a while trying to organize her words "you have no idea what I had to go through father, you only saw what she wanted you to see." He didn't wait for her to go on as if he could understand what she was willing to say.

"You think that your mother and your brothers didn't care about you? "In disbelieve, "Are you too blind to see Even …" As soon he said his name her long lost brother she felt that a part of her heart was broken, she couldn't wait for him to finish, and she stopped him not allowing him to go on. "Julius was the best thing that happened to me, no one needs to tell me how far he had gone to protect me."

He was so mad at her; his eyes were unforgiving at all now Hatred was in his tone "Then you think Ray & you mother hated you? " Bella kept interrupting him "Ray, Ray is nothing but a selfish guy," she felt bitter. "And my dearest mother," in a mocking tone, "is not that better than her dearest son. She hates the earth that I walk on. She locked me; miss treated me (shouting). As a child there is a lot of things I couldn't share with you. You were always far away on a quest or at war and when you were at home, I didn't want to spend that little time fighting."

She found herself crying in her father arms. He covered his face "when did all that happened? I was so blind not to see"

He was in pain and he held his child closer hushing her like a little baby "so that's why you left? Am sorry," He kept apologizing to her, and she was leaning on her father like a little child, who is desperate.

"That house was a living hell for you? Wasn't it?" he kept stroking her hair "will there were times when I wanted to jump out of the window myself child," trying to make her smile.

But, this peaceful moment won't last not when Hera was standing right in front of them growling.

Her eyes were talking and she joined the conversation.

"Jumping out of the window? Huh?" the old hunter was cursing why she always have to show when he said nasty stuff about her, for sure he didn't see this one coming. Hera narrowed her eyes and stared at Bella "am not even half through with you."

Bella knew that she will be slammed all the way back to Stormwind. However, something jerked their attention she saw him, he was there in front of them as if daring them. And he was wounded.

The Alliance where minding him because they believed that he can be valuable for them. She rushed toward the falling druid.

Stopping the healer, disturbing the healing process telling him that he doesn't deserve to survive, Hera was staring at Bellona raising an eye brow until she heard her shouting "he killed Julian." Both hunters rushed, But it was too late Bella killed him right away ribbing his throat with her weapon. She couldn't stop the urge of revenge her dead brother.

Her mother froze to the sight she always doubted her but, after seeing the druid ripped open in front of her she knew that her daughter.

After hours of riding Bella realized that she near winterspring standing on her brother grave crying "I killed him, but am not feeling better Julian."

* * *

><p>The peace was disturbed when She felt a hand on her shoulder "it's okay Bella" she turned to face him, removing his hand "Don't call me Bella" pointing at him. Ray was pissed but, he understood where this pain was coming from "I don't blame you for hating me sis. I was nothing but a lousy brother" shifting his gaze to Mars grave "but, I promise you here on his grave that I won't be that jerk anymore, Am sorry." he was trying to read her expression.<p>

And she looked the other direction, she knew that she is being cruel to him but, her upcoming words are nothing going to be less than that "I DON'T WANT WORDS RAY THAT'S EASY." Bellona left him there in front of Mars grave.

* * *

><p>As she was heading back to Stormwind the night start to fall and her tears were falling on her small cheeks. She was remembering <em>when they were young how they use to fight each other, how he taught her how to defend herself as a huntress. He was a true brother, a person that she could never forget.<em>

When she finally reached Stormwind both of her parents were there waiting for her. She covered her face thinking, am so busted "hello" with half smile. Hera lifted her eye brow "don't fake that smile in my face Kid." Bella said something under her breath then said "what do you want me to do? Give you a hug," ending it in a mocking way.

Hera was pissed she had a short timber and that was bad for a huntress but, Bellona never knew how her mother made it all those years.

Hera was moving to silence Bellona jumped fast dodging smirking at her "you never change mother you still have your short timber!" She was teasing her, and she was enjoying it "and that is not good for your health" (in mockery) "my dear mother!"

Hera was shaking her head" you better lose this cocky attitude."

Bellona ignored her taking her eyes off her, but Hera didn't stop she attacked Bellona. Poor Bellona she fell on her back.

She shouted at her mother" that hurts! That is the second time today people!"

Hera was walking toward her & Bellona was gasping for air. Her feature soften She was surprised that she didn't hit her again she patted her head like a little good pet. Offering her a hand "get up child," Bellona was staring at her mother in a shock. After all she had another sweet face.

* * *

><p>Later that night when the sun was finally down and it passed midnight Bella was tossing in her bed. Her eyes won't shut. She kept seeing that blood elf face and that shocked her up, she really hated him. He was different she knew that but, that doesn't mean anything to her.<p>

Out of nowhere she got back to reality when she heard a loud war cry which broke the silence of the majestic city. The voices were getting higher; she could hear clearly the shouts of the hordes now. Slowly she jerked herself out of bed trying to watch from the corner of the window what was going on. She was fine until she felt the blood boiling in her veins when she heard his voice shouting in a savage manner calling with arrogance.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter -5-<p>

.

.

.

.

Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter -6-

* * *

><p><em>(Thorn- after the first attack that was held on Storm wind)<em>

_Why am I in this darkness warning out sinking slowly? It has been weeks since the last time I saw him._The attack that we held was a disaster and Thal was left to suffer it, that attack destroyed and injured him._ But, I know him perfectly. I fear the worst is to come. I rushed myself to write him a letter waking him up, he is fading again, and I feel that am losing my best friend. __And I already lost him once._

_Thal:_

_It had been almost three weeks since the attack that we held on Stormwind. I know that you are not satisfied with the result and I don't blame you. Am so sorry my old friend. but, am afraid to tell you that "we couldn't finish our task". We are still here camping near the city in the shadows, waiting for your orders. Thal you can't just leave us here worried, we haven't heard from you since that fight. I hope you're okay. Don't let him control you again, please._

_Thorn_

* * *

><p><em>(Thal)<em>

_I was in the Hyjal for some unknown reason. I keep coming here; I was flying in circles I never understood why? I landed my Ruby panther soon as I saw the camp, when I entered the inn I saw a letter placed underneath my door._

_I was looking at the litter that was in my hand I took a deep breath as I opened it. I didn't know what to expect? Didn't I humiliate myself enough? It was Thorn's. If course it will be Thorn's. He is the only friend I ever had and he was sick worried, perfect. _

_Hours went and I couldn't get her out of my mind, thinking about her. Why do I keep seeing her face over and over? that woman is not a hunter, she was beautiful beyond any wild imaginary . The way that she sneaked into the deepest of my soul, and my heart she __enchanted me in every way that anyone could imagine. _

_I needed to free my mind as I had to fight one last time. I need to get back what belonged to me there was nothing to lose anymore. I died long ago there is nothing to lose anymore. Since I will never ever go back to my wife Eva who was cheating on me with some worthless blood elf who never left Sliver moon. But, wait there is more in to my life than this why can't I remember it?_

_I know what I have to do; I rushed like the unpredicted storm toward Stormwind. After hours of traveling, the view of the majestic city was clear._

_As I dismounted myself and soon I felt a hand on my shoulder, "you did take your time my friend." Worry was radiating from his green eyes_, _His eyes show it all . "I needed to free my mind and recalculate our next move," I said in the coldest voice I could master. I was lost I never felt like this there is this wild storm that was forming inside on me I only pray that I am wrong now._

"_We need to train. Call the guild to fall back for a week let them get back into shape, I can't afford another lost war in this city, this is our last attack." I give my last order before I started to prepare for this fight I needed to practice. _

_Though I was the guild master but, I always kept my distance. I wasn't it wasn't _ a warm heated man,_ my days taught me that._

_I was _exhausted_ My body was killing me but, I kept practicing until I reached the phase where I collapsed on the green grass of Elwynn Forest staring into the stars above me until I fell into deep slumber._

* * *

><p><em><span>Later that night:<span>_

_(Thorn)_

_I was searching for Thal he was careless, where does he think he is in Silver moon? Man he is driving me crazy. _When I finally spotted him I couldn't resist the urge to kick the hell out of him; I approached him quietly as he was sleeping "get up, sleeping beauty."

Thal looked furious and tired, his voice was deep "I didn't get my kiss so I can't wake up yet," he closed his eyes again.

I snorted in disbelief, lifting an eye brow "you're not my type gay fag! Get your ass up now."

Thal was up and wide opened eyes "gay fag?! When did I become gay? Oh so I shall add that to the list? So be it dork."

* * *

><p><em><span>Thal<span>_

We walked back to the camp quietly. It was weird to walk around Stormwind freely like this. Couple hours later I finally seemed come back to reality as I asked Thorn, "any updates? Did you find anything?"

"No nothing, wait, yah one of our rogue's stealth to the city after the attack." Thorn informed me.

I was curious now "and?"

"Will he say that the city is expecting another attack tomorrow morning he heard the guards warning each other."

I started to laugh like a maniac I don't know what came over me? I do scare myself sometimes. What is happening to me, this is not normal at all.

Thorn was covering his face "oh my, here we go again with that crazy laugh of yours. What are you up to? I hope your nothing going to lose it soon."

"They are expecting us tomorrow," I said and then I started to laugh again.

Thorn really feared me when I start to act this way. My demons were becoming stronger, and I know that I am becoming unpredictable. I know that I became free from the Lich king but, my soul was captured by something else now.

"We will attack tonight," I stated in a low tone. "It's an order." I added coldly.

Thorn was looking at me as if I was a crazy man talking "Thal you know that I trust you way too much," he took a deep breath "are you sure this is right? We already lost too many" I didn't allow him to finish "I have unfinished business there."

* * *

><p><strong>Thorn<strong>

When Thorn heard Thal's demonic tone he didn't question him he just got up. "You're after the trinket that you lost aren't you?"

Thal lost his nerves "I didn't lose it. They, they stole it from me to make me suffer. That old hunter is playing me like a puppet."

"They stole it? Are you even sure that this thing even exists?"

With that look in his eyes I knew that he became irritated now "what you think that I am making this up? Do you think that am crazy?" he shouted fiercely.

Thal was cracking slowly in front on me now and I was seeing the break down that I feared the most.

The man who stood right in front In front of me wasn't the Tha that I knew. There was this lunatic man who was controlling him. Can love do this to a person?

_**I took A deep breath again "oh dear."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thal<strong>_

_What is happening to me? I looked at Thorn "That young huntress will pay tonight she keeps getting in my way. She will be praying for death when am threw with her."_

Thorn ignored my last statement & left prepare for the attack. Thorn was a blood elf, his hair was the colors of the flames. He was just like fire burning everything that he touch.

Thorn informed the guild to prepare for the attack. And of course they followed orders right away. They never doubted my decisions. But, worst I am doubting my sanity now.

After hours of waiting, finally they started to hear the drums of war preparing them to the upcoming raid. Stay quite, that was our order , Thal didn't wanted t to grape the guards attention.

They moved smoothly into the depth of Stormwind reaching the auction house.

When they were in the middle of the city Thal started to shout in perfect common "people of Stormwind you're being attacked by the mighty of the hordes.

stunned, that is the word that I am looking for.

Thorn was the one who had the guts to talk "man stop shouting like that, the guards will spot us."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	7. Chapter 6-2

It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter -6-<strong>

**Part -2-**

* * *

><p>Fury started to control Thal; his demons were taking over "they should be here by now."<p>

Thorn looked at him in confusion questioning his sanity "what are you talking about?"

Thal parley answered him "you will see."

The action finally started when guards showed up to defend the city. Thal was scanning the area as if he was trying to find someone.

Rage was controlling him. where are they? Where is she?

He felt that there was someone observing him in the shadows she was standing tall daring him.

He turned sharply away to glare at her.

She was there, a dark figure lingering on the top of the action house aiming him.

A smirk was covering his face, "oh boy, this is going to be fun," he said quietly.

His eyes never left her's, like hell she is going to escape him this time.

* * *

><p>Bella was shivering. She really wanted to touch his face, she want to hold him like she use to do, god why am I punished like this?<p>

She released her arrow with tearful eyes. There was this smirk that was covering his handsome face. He doesn't care. Who is man? Why does he look him?

He was working fast soon enough he was holding her. It felt incredibly strange and at the same time normal to Bella. He wasn't warm, he wasn't gentle either. These hands that were holding her were the hands of an enemy. "We meet again my love," Thal whispered in her ears sending shiver all over her body.

A knew kind of fear started to control Bella, He leaned closer to her ear "why do you always have to stand in my way?"

He wanted to have full control over her, this feeling that was lingering in his chest when she was near him in his arms was amazing it felt right .She was right in his arms. Bella closed her eyes trying to understand what was happening.

One of his hands was holding her pressing her against his solid chest. He was trying to manipulate her he needed to see how far he needed to go before he breaks her.

* * *

><p>Bella was facing the brutal reality, the reality that she was right in his arms enjoying his touch, enjoying his warmth, part of her wanted to stay in his arms she felt safe. But, another part knew that he was playing her.<p>

She prayed that she is ready to face him this time. She called her spirit cat she needed her beast to push him away from her. When the beast appeared it give Bella the chance that she wanted because the death knight unwillingly set free to shield himself from the furious cat.

As the cat successfully distracted him freeing her mistress, Bella was now facing him calmly, she was looking at him with disgust "keep your filthy hands off me Death Knight."

He smirked at her "I don't think that you want that baby," His smirk started to cover his face it was his famous trade mark "you're mine huntress." Bella felt him pinning her again only this time he held her closer so her cat won't attack him, he used her as a shield.

The death knight really wanted to annoy the huntress. Then he started to plant little kisses along her temple and cheek. His kisses were slow and carefully placed.

"You're beautiful, very beautiful my love," ending his words it in a teasing way. He was teasing her.

Bella felt the blood boiling in her veins. The track of his kisses was burning with this sweetest sensation it was too much to bare.

* * *

><p>The old hunter released the arrow as he had enough with this jerk abusing his daughter. Soon enough the blue arrow hit Thal forced him to retreat, freeing the huntress.<p>

And once again the old hunter shot him again. But, this time the death knight saw it coming as he moved fast enough to dodge the attack, dashing toward his attacker.

While he was dashing he felt a sudden movement behind him.

Hera (Bella's mother) was aiming him. Before her poisoned arrow leaves her bow she was laying motionless on the cold floor. Thorn was standing next to her corpse. There was no emotion this man hasn't got any feeling he was cold.

Bella was staring at her mother trying to understand what happened, a low whisper left her lips "mother."

The old hunter was in state of shock, he never expected to see Hera lying dead in front of him like this, dead helplessly.

The fight stopped as everything now was working like a slow motion scene. The old hunter was next his dead wife stunned.

Everything happened so fast because what happened next was scarier, I saw my father lying on the floor because of that warrior.

I don't know why my eyes tried to find Thal. I wanted to know what happened I had to find him. And Elune I wish if I didn't try to find him. He was smiling at Thorn "good job man, but we need the old man alive." He was moving next to the old hunter. His steppes were heavy with all the plate that he was wearing.

"I promise I will make this as painless as I can old man just tell me where is she?" he asked in the coldest voice he could master.

The old hunter was looking at him with disbelief shaking his head "are you blind?" there was something in my father's eyes. He wanted me to escape they were all focusing on him. Wait why I was standing alone. I was lost I didn't know if I should escape.

Thal was shifting furiously "are you testing me old man? Where is she?"

The older hunter looked at him with disgust "what is it that you what you filthy big? Why did you come back?" he looked tired, and about to black out.

"Will this filthy big want's his trinket. How about that?" his eyes turned cold so cold.

The old hunter spit in his face. "I will never give it to you," The hunter was trying to breath.

Thal moved toward Hera and push her with his leg "ah she's dead." His voice was deep and felled with agony.

But, he never meant a word. "Oops it seems like the boys killed your dear wife."

He looked at the old hunter, and smirked. Those were the eyes of a cold-blooded killer.

Bella was shocked from what happen earlier, speechless and devastated, shifting her gaze from her mother's lifeless body to her dying father. Her senses came back to her when she saw her father fighting for his life.

"You leave me no choice hunter," His sword was inches away from the old man chest.

But, the calm night in the majestic city was disturbed when a shout left the young huntress mouth.

* * *

><p>It was her shout that stopped Thal. He did forget that she was standing there watching with the saddest expression he ever saw.<p>

He turned to see the huntress captured by the warrior fighting against his strong grip trying to free herself from him.

Thal was taking slow steps toward her "Did you say something love?" lifting his eye brow.

Bella was crying unwillingly "let him be, I know where you're stupid trinket is."

His eyes were filled with doubt "do you expect me to believe you? You are bluffing buying him some time."

"No, am not you were looking for her, am her and you have no idea who she is."

He was attacking her father it was important to protect this trinket but, it was her father life that was on the line and her heart couldn't take it anymore she lost too much & with her mother gone he was the only relative she got. "I will lead you to it, just let him be."

Thal was studying her words, testing how serous she was. He knew that those eyes weren't lying. For a reason he felt weak toward this huntress, she was his shame his madness.

Thal couldn't do a thing, but to smirk looking at the situation. The warrior lift the huntress when Thal winked him. Bellona rushed to her father side collapsing right next to him.

"You might think that I am nuts for doing this, but my dear father I can't see you hurt am sorry." All sudden she was pulled away from her fathers, and his eye were widen she knew that he wouldn't forgive her ever.

* * *

><p>Thorn pulled her form her father "enough," he assigned one of the Tauren warrior to keep an eye on her during their way back. But, Thal seems to disagree as he pulled her away from the warrior "No, my love stays with me," he pulled her up on his mount trapping her between his muscular hands.<p>

As soon as they left the gates of Stormwind they started to rush out of the Alliance territory.

Thorn was riding near Thal "what if she was bluffing?"

Thal smirked at him "she is," at that moment his nose unwillingly pressed upon her hairline and began inhaling her. He had no idea what he was doing, he allowed a dry laugh to escape him "but, I want to see how far she would go."

Thorn lifted an eye brow "you're not serious."

"It's a shame that I will have to kill such a beauty," Thal replied.

"You stop," Thal pointed toward a Forsaken Mage "be useful and open us a gate to Shattra."

The mage took a deep breath and obeyed whispering "what an ass, not even a please?"

After jumping through the portal we were in Shattra city and Bella's fear was taking control, where are we going?

They kept walking until they reached a huge house within the city. She suspected that this was theirs. She kept prying for a fast death, biased on what she heard the hordes were heartless and what they did to their captives was nasty.

* * *

><p><em>(Thal)- Dream<em>

"_Look at me, babe please took at me." I was trying to let her understand me I never cheated her. How can I, I loved her. "Leave me alone I hate you," she shouted at me as she left me._

_I feel that am drowning. Am lost forever "am Sorry." I shouted._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thal life will stay in the dark for a little more. But, in each dream I'll give some of his old life away.

Enjoy & Review?

* * *

><p>Chapter -7-<p>

Lost Memories

* * *

><p>(Thal)<p>

(Dream)

_I was in the Hyjal fighting; the weather flipped suddenly. A storm started to form with each minute it became stronger. I finished the creäture I was fighting. But, what happened then was scaring me as my world turned black. I sensed someone not so far away from me as if watching me. But soon she was behind me warping her hands around me. I felt confused; I turned slowly to be welcomed by this ultimate darkness. No one was there but this thin layer of smoke. _

_All I could hear was a whisper; it was her voice that made me shiver "where have you been? Why did you do that to me?" _

_I pushed my hand through the smoke maybe there was someone there was my eyes were playing tricks on me, but my hand found nothing but, a void. _

_Her voice kept pulling me to her" you shouldn't have lied to me."_

_I closed my eyes. I really don't know what was going on, "who are you?" I shouted into this darkness._

_Whatever was talking to me had no heart "I can't forgive you."_

"_Who are you?" I whisper again._

I woke up minutes later soaking in my sweat. I rubbed my face trying to understand what just happened, this dream keep changing.

And for the first time in my life I was afraid. This feeling that was cutting me deep within, I was lost nothing can explain what am going through.

All this time the guilt was eating me up, I really miss her, my love but, something bad happened, I had to defend our people. That war lead to my death and when I woke up I was this, a death knight a lethal weapon who remembered absolutely nothing. Ever since I woke up I started to have this dream as if it was a long lost promise that I made to her. I know that I love that person but, how can you find them if you can't remember their face or name?

I know that I need to push this feeling away maybe a heroic Dungeon can help. I putted my gear on and left my room humming a song as I walked through the corridors of this residence.

A loud cry disturbed the silence of the house; I moved faster trying to see who is bold enough to fight in my house.

And I was facing an idiotic warrior, who loses his nerves fast and a boiling Mage. The room was a rack. They continue to fight. their eye contact never broke not even with me in the room.

He charged the mage once more the mage blinked fast and dodged him, seconds later she was behind him casting a frost bolt causing him to lose balance. "Shit, why couldn't you mind your freaking business forsaken?" he saw that he distracted her, and as fast as he could he charged and stunned her.

The mage head was spinning, and she couldn't see clear "like you would mind yours, you filthy blood elf," she parley managing to answer.

The warrior moved fast to finish her "you should just let her die."

The forsaken dodged him easily leaving the warriors back exposed "wrong move warrior," in a mocking tone "yet too late." she casted a spell that throw Thorn through the room.

Thal was watching with amazement, the forsaken smirked at thorn and gazed at Thal with disgust and left the room.

Thorn tried to get on his feet but fell to the ground again "what a bitch."

Thal lifted an eye brow "I doubt it you started this fight with her,"

As he was welling to leave the room "but I didn't like the way she was staring at me."

Thorn wanted to protest, but was cut by Thal "you deserve it," laughing.

* * *

><p>AN: (This part is sequel to Sam's curse)

The mage left the residence to free her mind, after all this place became like a lunatic house with them around all the time. The forsaken hated everyone even her kind weren't any better.

But that warrior was her torture, looking at him was killing her. Not to forget that she wasn't allowed to join any dungeon or raid because she was always left and all that was because of that warrior.

Her memories were taking her far away to that happy past that she had long ago, when she had everything, when **she was once a human**.

"You're here," it was Thorn voice that cut her memory line **seeing his face gives her deep shiver through her spine**. She didn't bother to turn to answer the blood elf.

He allowed himself to sit next to her "you know that am sorry, I didn't have the right to attack you."

She wasn't listening she didn't care she was already dead and life meant nothing to her.

"Mage come on don't be like this," the mage faced him with a smirk on her face "don't be like this?" it was more into a hiss.

She narrowed her eyes "**do I even know you? Warrior**?" The mages words were filled with _hatred and bitterness_.

Thorn was looking just looking as if **seeing through her**. She was right he doesn't know her or the guild, they always call her mage and they really don't care about her. She was the only forsaken that they ignored in the guild and she was always left.

"Listen am sorry," his voice was different yet he didn't mean it. As he was willing to leave the forsaken spoke and he froze **"you're sorry warrior? Are you? You dare to come here and use that pathetic language with me?"** she got up not reaching his height **"you don't know ""being sorry"" at all warrior. You won't be sorry until you are punished for your filthy past."** And she left.

Thorn didn't move but he said something "By the light, filthy past? Don't you dare to act as if you know me mage," he was staring back at her his eyes were filled with pain.

The mage only kept staring at him "your mistaken warrior, I know you better than this stupid guild, I've always did." The warrior was speechless what was she talking about?

The mage kept talking "I know you better than Thal himself," the warrior was only getting angrier "stop talking woman or else I will break all your bones."

The mage snorted lifting an eye brow "break a bone of mine? I **don't think you could manage,** not with the way I saw you defending your dear Sam 20 years ago," Mocking him.

Thorn color changed he was looking in her the eyes "you little bitch," he started to attack her willing to kill the forsaken. But, she was using twisted ways to affect him "you couldn't even defend her, how pathetic, and you still want to kill me?" he was still attacking her "shut up mage, just shut up."

The mage only blinked to another place "but, that's not all. She was pregnant, wasn't she?" Thorn stopped fighting he was shocked and speechless. But the mage kept going "she told you that there was something wrong, she told you that she didn't feel safe. But, what did you do to save her? Huh?"

Thorn couldn't control himself any longer and he just shouted "shut up, just shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about."

The mage seems to wake up to see Thorn on his knees covering his face. She did go too far but, he was making her life a living hell.

The mage stepped closer to him placing a hand on his shoulder and spoke "you need to wake up, you need to go back to that person that you used to be, who Sam fell in love with cause your strength only blinded you."

Thorn lifted his head and looked at her hand, as he removed it. "I don't need your lectures, and stay the hell away from me, stay away."

The mage snorted "I will mind my business if you mind yours."

Thorn eyed her "how do you know all that? Even Thal doesn't know any of this."

She smirked at him "we all have our share of suffering red Devil." And she left him.

Thorn was shocked staring into the void.

* * *

><p>Her head was bounding, she can't take this anymore. The forsaken wasn't allowed to come near the huntress.<p>

Bella stayed in that room, remembering that dream when he was there holding her, warmness embraced her just the thought of him made her feel safe, but when she remembered the other half when he left her alone taking everything along she felt down.

She heard the door open and soon enough she heard the heavy boots coming closer, she prayed for Elune that there will be no other round with that death knight. He was heartless and he enjoyed torturing her.

As he was clear to her with his new black plate that covered him from head to toe. He lifted his helmet allowing his blond hair to fall to his back his feature where hard but still very attractive, no Bella you can't be…

His eyes were icy and cold showing no emotion.

He stepped closer kneeling next the huntress grapping her face as if checking his previous work, he seemed disappointed for the fact that he lifted no scares, he whispered in Thalassian "I guess I need to mop this place with her again," to let a sign escape his lips. Bellona hated herself she wished she never taught herself her enemies language ignorance is a blessing. But, he let go of her face as he got to his feet "maybe some other time," and left the elf there to breathe again.

(Thal)

Thal wasn't sure why he was here he wasn't planning to torture her again.

For a reason he felt the urge to see her, this huntress was different if he regrets anything it would be hitting her like that. And to leave her almost dead, he felt sick & a shamed. His emotion were a mixed for the first time in his miserable life, as his logic failed him everything seemed to abandon him even the light abandoned him long ago, after he became a death knight.

He hated that he couldn't remember much about his earlier life, he kept seeing this dream and that's the only link to his past he was sure. While leaving the basement Thal saw the mage in the residence.

Thorn decided to take shot break away from the guild he felt the need to go home lately he turned to a monster and he loved it.

Thorn journey start when he left the residence heading to the Nagrand where he used to live long ago. He lived in Nagrand specifically 20 years ago, only if those days would come back that's the only thing he ever wished for, When she was still alive right next to him. He always knew that he will lose her, but not so soon she was taken away from him, murdered in cold blood.

That trip took almost seven days, and Thorn wasn't the type that would rest at an inn, and he would simply camp if it was necessary, otherwise he would keep traveling.

When finally he was there on the sides of Nagrand he had a weird feeling, it has been forever though he came back before, but not alone. He felt the rage raising in his chest it was hard to breathe. He kept traveling until he was standing in front a cottage.

It looked luxuries and yes he remembered it well how he could forget it. He dismounted himself & stood next to his war bear, staring at the cottage recalling all the bittersweet memories.

He remembered the scent of rainy days here, his eyes were heading toward the door, and he remembered how happy he was when he bought it long ago. As soon as, the door was open he felt a jolt of negative energy running through his body as blood wasn't moving in his veins anymore, he remembered how beautiful she was waiting for him in there, but to be left with that agony that he has been through the past 20 years.

All sudden all what he could smell was the scent of blood. Thorn couldn't handle the scent and retreated, Knowing only that his mind starts to play tricks on him, again he realized that he can still smell her blood all over the place, he hated himself more now for standing here without trying to help her.

He was distracted when he saw a party of horde's moving his direction. Thorn didn't want to deal with people and especially those mercenaries, those hordes give him deep chill in the bone.

As they approach him "What a high rank like you doing here?" Thorn didn't bother to turn "get lost," "Get lost you are in a cranky mood man."

Thorn had enough as he turned and pinned that guy to the floor smashing his face, no one had the guts to rescue that talkative horde, he only left him when he was far gone wasted & in a deep black out. He moved his gaze from this horde to the rest of the party! "Get lost you idiots," as he entered the cottage again.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8-1

Chapter -8-

Are you real?

* * *

><p>(Bella p.o.v)<p>

This basement seemed to get darker each day and for Bella it was a continuous torture. Sitting here in this darkness made her see things clearly. The death knight held her captive for a reason. He wanted the trinket, but up until now he didn't ask for it and for sure he was up to something.

Time seemed to pass fast down here. And soon enough Two months already passed so fast without seeing the sunlight and for a night elf that was devastating.

Her mind was shattered and she started to lose herself to her madness. Everything started after she got locked down there. She started to dream about him, her love. Her dreams would be shinny and colorful just like when they were together, but soon enough it would turn dark and scary. She would see her sweet lover turning into something demonic, and that always managed to bring tears to her eyes. Every night she would wake up scared to death and sinking in her own tears.

Even though she would wake up scared and crying her mind would start imagining that death knight. The moment that he becomes present in her mind his image would be before her. Her heart and soul would awaken a combination of feelings that she never felt before.

* * *

><p>The darkness was surrounding the room; there was only a hint of light that was escaping into the room through an old window. When time passes while you are locked you lose the track of time as you can't tell if it's day or night anymore.<p>

Bella's ears heard a faint sound of creaking door, and then the sound became clearer. She could hear the heavy sound of plate clashing against the hard stone moving her direction. When she felt that he was closer she opened her eyes slowly, to find him with all his mighty standing in front of her.

He looked different he wasn't wearing all his plate he had only a chest and the legging, showing his face. He leaned closer to Bella trying to tease her as if there was anything left to tease, "So huntress"

Bella didn't speak she didn't even look at his face. She felt that she was still dreaming and this might be one of her painful dreams.

He moved slowly near her, but there was no reaction from the huntress. Her mind was far away from here it was weird for him not to be treated with fear and respect. She was looking into the faint light that was sneaking into the room. When he saw that there was no reaction coming from her, he allowed himself to sit right next to her where their shoulders were almost touched.

When she felt his body so close to her, she knew for sure that she wasn't dreaming anymore. She turned her head to face this hateful creature, but once again he was close so close. He was closer than what she imagined. His face held different emotion. She saw pain and worry. She felt lost why was he sitting next to me? Why was he being this close? Is this a new game of his?

She was praying for courage as she spoke, but still her voice held much pain and loneliness "what do you think you're doing?" as she looked at their shoulders. She scooted away from him, but what she saw she didn't expect. His face became harder and his body became stiff as she moved away from him.

He caught her hand and pulled her to him. He wanted her to face him; he wanted to see her face. He felt her fighting his touch. She was denying him. He pulled her to him. He didn't want her to leave him. All he wanted was to feel her warmth, but she would never allow him. She was driving him crazy every awaken moment. He knew that she hated him, but what he felt for her was different. He didn't hate her any longer.

"Stop this, what do you think you're doing?" she was annoyed as she was pushing him away from her.

"The trinket Where is it?" that all what he said, but he did not let her go. He held her closer playing with a lock of her hair. He felt lost. What was he doing? It was childish yes, but he was still doing it.

Bella's heart started to race as she felt the urge to face him. And as soon as she turned she found herself in his arms and their eyes were locked. The way they looked at each other wasn't intense or filled with hatred.

His eyes were warm, she saw his soul. He was once kind. He once loved. He once cared for someone, and his heart once knew mercy.

The tears started to form in her eyes. The more she looked at him, the more she felt her heart yearning for him "this can't be," those were the only words that escaped her lips.

* * *

><p>(Undead mage)<p>

Within the restless residence of the guild the mage was burning the floor with her constant movement around the place. She was looking for the guild Master. She was sure that she saw him earlier somewhere. She was still moving around until she stood face to face with the basement door. She took a closer look and she found it locked; right away she knew that Thal was there & god knows what's on his mind. Lately he had been acting so strange.

The mage wanted to know what is happening down there so she casted different spells quietly trying to loosen the door, but no use.

The mage found herself sitting in front of the door helpless. This huntress reminded her of her r old life. When she was a life and happy, that's why she hated her, but that wasn't the real reason the mage started to remember things. It is well known that the forsaken doesn't ever remember their past maybe a part but, not every single detail. She knew that she died that night along with her true form. She never liked being a forsaken. She swore that she will leave this Guild soon but, not before she is done with her business.

* * *

><p>(Thorn- outland (Nagrand)<p>

Thorn entered his Cottage again he took a deep breath and threw himself on an old shabby sofa that he loved long ago. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

She was sitting next to him. His Sam was holding him, touching his face gently trying to wake up. His eyes started to opened slowly "another five minutes love" he wanted to sleep.

She touched him again, but this time his eyes where open and she pointed toward the bookshelves to a specific book called "Blacksmithing".

Minutes later and Thorn eyes were opened. He was fully awakened now. He hasn't dreamt about his wife for long-long time. He got up remembering his dream and the book.

He moved toward the book selves asking himself "what was it called?"

* * *

><p>- To be continued -<p>

A/N: This Chapter is a bit long. There are still more to come.

Guy plz understand that I don't like to say review, but this is the only way for me to know how this story is doing. Thx :)


End file.
